Nekoes
Nekoes are shape-shifting cat-like creatures that usually serve as the villains in DragonBall: Gameplay. The word 'Neko' may refer to a member of Doji's race, or someone poessed by a member of Doji's race. They are serious (excuse the pun) copycats, and will usually quote movies, books, and television shows. Same with their appearance. The 0riginal Nekoes all took the shape of random anime cats. The 0riginal Nekoes (Bengal Beyal, Lord Sesshomaru, and Shumai) were created when the very first Game was, hundreds of years ago. (the Game has been restarted almost fifteen times.) The 0riginal Nekoes were more docile in "playing" with the inhabitants of Game then their decendents (Doji and Co.), and prefered to just watch, throwing in the occasional corkscrew. When cornered, a Neko may reduce themselves into a smoke form, then let themselves be inhaled by whoever they deem a suitable host. After a few minutes, they manifest themselves in their host further, which gives them more control, also makes it possible for the Neko to be exorcised from their host if the host throws up. However, if the host doesn't throw up the Neko within a few hours, said Neko will manifest themselves in their unlucky victim even further, forcing them to take the original Neko form. The original Neko form consists usually of cat-like features such as slit pupils, claw-like fingernails, cat fangs, and if the host has any Saiyan heritage at all, a furry cat tail that matches the fur color of the Neko. But, in the case of the Controlled Neko Form, either (A, the host is stronger than the Neko, but for whatever reason, hasn't been able to get rid of them, or (B, the host and Neko are on equal terms, and work as one. But, in either example, the host will suffer from chronic body aches, migraines, and the occasional mini-stroke, which causes the temples to bleed and isn't fatal unless left alone. (In example B, those side effects will go away as the line between Neko and host gets blurrier and blurrier.) 'The life cycle of a Neko' The 0riginal Nekoes were created when the Universe of Game was (no telling when that was), already fullly grown and without the need for this cycle. But their 'children,' the Lower Nekoes they created, had to use this cycle. Birth When they are created, Nekoes will usually attach onto a random anime cat and steal their appearance, but if there isn't an anime cat for them to latch onto, they will simply morph into a normal cat. Kitten-Dom As they explore the region of Game, the young Neko will use it's own version of Doji's Disease to investigate the minds of potential hosts. Once it finds someone suitable, most likely someone already half-insane and/or with a lot of trauma in their life, it will begin to stalk them. Then, it will reduce itself to smoke form, and have a part of themselves be inhaled by their host. This small part will stay in the host for as long as the Neko needs to fully manifest themselves in their unlucky victim again, and it will plant a seed of doubt in the back of their head, un-nerving them and getting them one step closer to insanity. Shadowbeast (or Neko) When they finally decide that the seed of doubt they planted has driven their chosen victiim close enough to insanity that it'll be easy for them to over-power them, the Neko strikes. And manifests itself in their host's body. If they've judged wrong, it results in something similar to what happened to Trunks in the Neko Saga- an out of control, violent and destructive monster. If it goes right, it ends up as what happens to Trunks in the Shadowbeast Saga. Except it will end with the Neko completely and permanetly severing the host's connection to their body, taking full, unrivaled control, and sending their victim to an alternate Universe called the Reverse World. But, just a few minutes after that, the body starts to break away and get weaker without it's original soul. It is then that the Neko/Shadowbeast converts the bio-mass of the body into plasma (which is what most Nekoes consist of) and morphs into their adult Neko form. _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'Gallery' Category:DragonBall Gameplay Category:Fan m Category:Fan Made Species